gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Grand Theft Auto 2
Grand Theft Auto 2 erschien 1999 für PC, PlayStation, Dreamcast und Game Boy Color. Von der Atmosphäre her ist der zweite Teil am wenigsten an die Realität angelehnt, sondern eher auf verrückte Ideen fixiert. Das Spielprinzip bliebt gleich. Die Grafik wurde gegenüber dem ersten Teil deutlich verbessert, war bei Erscheinen aber dennoch eher unterdurchschnittlich. Auch GTA 2 wird mittlerweile von Rockstar Games als PC-Version zum kostenlosen Download angeboten. Banden In GTA 2 spielen die verschiedenen Gangs: Zaibatsu Corporation, Loonies, Yakuza, SRS Scientists, Rednecks, Kovski und die Hare Krishna eine große Rolle. Es gibt pro Distrikt jeweils drei konkurrierende Banden, die sich in einer Dreiecksbeziehung befinden. Mit Hilfe des Respekt-O-Meters, wird der Beliebtheitsgrad des Spielers angezeigt. Arbeitet man für eine der Banden, sinkt der Respekt bei einer der anderen. Die Beliebtheit hat Einfluss auf die Vergabe von bezahlten Aufträgen. Bei einem niedrigen Wert wird man zunehmend stärker von feindlichen Bandenmitgliedern attackiert. Ort und Zeit GTA 2 fällt etwas aus der Reihe und spielt im Jahre 2013 [1. Das Spiel wirkt düster, Großkonzerne und Organisiertes Verbrechen regieren die Welt. Die Metropole liegt in den Vereinigten Staaten, wird jedoch nur als Anywhere City bezeichnet. Der grafische Stil ist eine merkwürdige Kombination aus Cyberpunk und Retro-Futurismus. Bunte Neonwerbung im 80er-Jahre-Look und einige Oldtimer Autos stehen im Kontrast zu Elektrowaffen und Klonen. Sound Man begann im Vergleich zum Vorgänger die Radiosender (zum Beispiel Rockstar Radio) auszubauen. Der Polizeifunk reagiert dynamisch und bildet aus Teilphrasen realistische Funksprüche wie "All units in vicinity of north west Island City respond to a 1014. Suspect is heading west in a light green saloon." ''und geben dem Spieler ein Gefühl wirklich verfolgt zu werden. http://www.rockstargames.com/gta2/listen/audiobottom.html Grafik thumb|Gerendertes 3D-Modell des [[Wellard (2)|Wellard]] Die Grafik war zwar schon zu Erscheinen des Spiels leicht veraltet, besticht aber durch detaillierte Explosionseffekte und stimmungsvolle Echtzeit-Beleuchtung. Die Entwickler betonen auch, dass ihr Hauptaugenmerk für GTA 2 auf dem Gameplay mit Missionsskripten und Interaktion mit den Spielfiguren lag. Trotz der Vogelperspektive ist GTA 2 ein komplett dreidimensionales Spiel. So wurden auch die Autos vorher in 3D modelliert und anschließend für die GTA 2 Engine umgewandelt. http://www.rockstargames.com/gta2/learn/pageone/introframe.html http://www.rockstargames.com/gta2/learn/pagefour/graphicsframe.html Problemlösung Falls das Spiel zu langsam läuft, öffnet man den Windows-Registrierungseditor (regedit.exe) und navigiert zu den Schlüsseln im Ordner '''HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SOFTWARE\dma design ltd\gta2\Screen'. Dort gibt es zwei Schlüssel, die die Framerate regulieren: Beide sollten auf 1 gesetzt sein: min_frame_rate = 1 max_frame_rate = 1 Künstliche Intelligenz GTA 2 setzt sehr stark auf viele kleine KI-Subroutinen, die zusammen eine lebendige Großstadt simulieren. So agieren alle Figuren erst sobald man in ihren Sichtradius tritt oder sie Schüsse hören. Es gibt auch Taschen- und Autodiebe. Da die Polizei technisch gesehen auch nur eine Gang ist, fangen verbündete Gangster an, sie zu bekämpfen sobald man verfolgt wird. http://www.rockstargames.com/gta2/learn/pagetwo/missionframe.html Weitere Informationen * GTA2/Trivia - Wissenswertes und Trivialitäten * GTA2/Movie - GTA 2: The Movie (Kurzfilm) * GTA2/Mehrspielermodus - GTA 2 im Netzwerk spielen * GTA2/Distrikte - Anywhere City * GTA2/Maps - von Fans erstellte Karten * GTA2/Modding - eigene Karten erstellen Externe Links * Offizielle Homepage * Kostenloser Download bei RockstarClassics * Kostenloser Download bei chip.de * BitTorrent-Download bei GameUpdates.org * größte internationale Community für GTA 2 * GTA2 Game Hunter - Online spielen en:Grand Theft Auto 2 es:Grand Theft Auto 2 fi:Grand Theft Auto 2 fr:Grand Theft Auto 2 it:Grand Theft Auto II ja:グランド・セフト・オート 2 nl:Grand Theft Auto 2 no:GTA 2 pl:Grand Theft Auto 2 pt:Grand Theft Auto 2 ro:Grand Theft Auto 2 ru:Grand Theft Auto 2 tr:Grand Theft Auto 2 Kategorie:GTA-Serie Kategorie:Rockstar Games